David Hoyle
David Hoyle is a minor character mentioned in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and is briefly seen in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Biography Background Precious little information is known for certain about him. Apart from being a member of the United States Senate, he seems to be quite wealthy and capable of influencing military organizations, particularly Delta Force. Throughout the series, it has been suggested, though never explicitly stated, that he is both privy to the progress of Project Origin, as well as one of its key financial backers. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Senator makes his first appearance following the insurrection of the Replica Battalion, when he receives a phonecall from Armacham Technology Corporation president Genevieve Aristide, explaining that Psychic Commander Paxton Fettel has gone rogue, taking the Replicas with him. Given that many of the experiments associated with Project Origin were ethically questionable and almost certainly unlawful, he is understandably afraid that if the public learns of his involvement, his reputation will be ruined and that he will be prosecuted. He makes an unsuccessful attempt to neutralize Paxton Fettel's uprising by dispatching Delta Force operatives to Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, and arranges for the Point Man to join the F.E.A.R. team as a backup. When the Senator's plans to control Fettel and the Replicas fail, he and Genevieve plan to have the Origin Facility blown up, thus neutralizing the threat caused by Fettel and his mother, Alma Wade. The Point Man is successfully able to destroy the Origin Facility, however, this only releases Alma and destroys the entirety of the Auburn District. This, in turn, causes him to say "...but so much for discretion..." |-|Monolith Timeline= ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It is mentioned in PDA files and the Armacham Field Guide that the Senator is responsible for sending the Dark Signal squad at Genevieve Aristide's request for Harbinger candidates, and that he asks for a full report on the first prototype, the Point Man. There is also an unused phone conversation between himself and Genevieve Aristide in the beginning of ''F.E.A.R. 2. |-|Vivendi Timeline= ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The Senator is one of the first characters to speak in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. In F.E.A.R., his personality and the depth of his involvement with Project Origin were sketchy at best. It is hinted that he was not only intimately involved with Origin, but may have also had a degree of personal control over its operations as well. He is portrayed in a more Machiavellian respect in Perseus Mandate, possessing considerable intelligence and cunning. Even with F.E.A.R. and Delta Force dispatched, and in spite of the scrambling of ATC security by Genevieve, the Senator is still not assured. He contacts and hires Gavin Morrison, as well as the Nightcrawlers. The mercenaries are ordered to steal important assets from the Perseus Project and destroy incriminating evidence. After the end credits of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the Senator makes his first and only on-screen appearance. His face is never shown, as he has his back turned to the camera. A Nightcrawler Elite delivers a container holding Paxton Fettel's DNA, prompting the Senator to ask about the mercenaries' casualties, to which the Elite replies, "Acceptable." Trivia * With the exception of Alma Wade and Paxton Fettel in the introduction, the Senator is the first character to speak in the entire series. * Hoyle hires the Nightcrawlers to destroy and capture evidence in Perseus Mandate, which is similar to the duties of ATC Black Ops in Project Origin. ru:Дэвид Хойл Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Male characters Category:Perseus Mandate characters